Turiemoji
- ¡Bienvenid@ a Super Club Penguin! # - El tiempo se acaba. # - Una dama no empieza peleas, pero las puede terminarlas. # - ¡Tierra, agua y aire! Hay mucho que explorar en Super Club Penguin. # - El plural de Pokémon no es Pokémones # - Camina hacia el futuro. # - ¿Aburrido de tu flotador ordinario? En la montaña venden muchos flotadores coloridos. # - En el ático del refugio hay un portal a la Dimensión Caja. ¿Como llegó ahí? # - La leyenda dice que Scorn, el rey dragón, algún día volverá... # - Hay una lección que aprender aquí... ¡PERO LAS LECCIONES SON PARA VILLANOS! # - En la Sala de Calderas puedes jugar Mancala. # - Controlar la evolución es el poder absoluto. # - No puedo evitar notar que me notaste notándome. # - ¿Alguna vez te he mentido? ... ¿En esta pantalla de carga? # - Super Club Penguin fue cancelado. # - Nora shouldn't be here. # - Undefined # - ¿Primera vez? # - Venguen a los caídos. # - Recuerda el entrenamiento. # - No lo sé Rick, parece falso. # - Piedra derrota a Tijera. # - Existen muchas islas habitadas por pingüinos por aquí... # - La leyenda cuenta de un oso gruñoso con una misión de destruir la isla... # - El hombre adecuado en el sitio equivocado puede cambiar el rumbo de la historia... # - ¡Sigan pingüineando! # - ¡Harry, eres un hechicero! # - No existe el Puffle Yeti. # - Existen múltiples universos coexistiendo con el nuestro. # - ¡Usa una bufanda! # - Heh # - Siempre usa calcetines secos. # - Y todo empezó con el Bing Bang # - ¡Tus puffles te pueden acompañar en algunos juegos! # - ¡Lee un libro! # - Hay puffles especiales que solo aparecen cada cierto tiempo ¿podrás adoptarlos a todos? # - Respawneando en 3...2...1 # - ¿Como te cepillas el cabello? # - Era tan reboltoso y siempre tan rojo... # - Tú princesa está en otro castillo. # - ¡Este es el tip #300! # - La isla no se hundió, todo fue un mal sueño, shh... # - B-) # - Mira detrás tuyo. # - ¡Quita esa cosa horrorosa de ahí o veras! # - ¡Come frutas y verduras para crecer sano y fuerte! # - El parque de atracciones de la Kermés se incendió hace algunos unos años... # - Te veo # - CPO Who # - Still better than CPO # - Es tiempo de un descanso. # - Al infinito...¡Y mas allá! # - Soy un detective, lo siento en mis chapitas. # - No se lo tomen personal. # - 2 + 2 = Pez # - El puffle cristal de Bambadee se llama Ariel # - Hay rumores de una organización secreta mas poderosa que la SPD... # - La leche es buena, al menos que seas intolerante a la lactosa. # - ¿Quieres ayudar a los demás? En el Paseo Marítimo hay un Hospital. # - Hay un secreto muy dulce en Pizzatron 3000 # - En la fiesta de Halloween 2016, Abbadon casi destruye la isla ¡Por diversión! # - ¡Síguenos en Twitter! @iSuperPenguin # - ¿Crees que te estoy tratando de convencer con psicología inversa? Ay, obvio no. # - ¡Es peligroso ir solo! Toma esta pantalla de carga # - Si consigues 10.000 puntos en Saltos acuáticos, podrás conseguir una tabla especial # - Jeje soy un emoji # - ¡Viajar en el tiempo es totalmente imposible! # ¡Mira hacia los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle! # ¿Buscas empleo? Brownie's y Pizza y snacks siempre buscan ayudantes. # ¡Hakuna matata! # ¡Bienvenido al futuro! # Siempre carga unas gafas de visión nocturna, son muy útiles en cavernas. # Hay formas de distorsionar la realidad para viajar en el tiempo... # La práctica hace al maestro. # ¡Juega para conseguir monedas! # ¿Quieres personalizar tu ropa? ¡El SuperCátalogo tiene su propio personalizador! # Copper es el encargado de construir prácticamente todo lo que hay en la isla. # Mundanos... # Robbyc es un alíen del planeta Upzar II que quería conquistar la galaxia. # ¿Son los moderadores parte de la SPD?... ¿O es la SPD parte de los moderadores? # ¿Dinosaurio o juguete? #GG #Apuesto a que te gustaría que en la siguiente sala se encuentre DJ Maxx. #¿A quién le mandas mensajes? #Airhorn.wav #Ahora te tengo. #¡Activaste mi carta trampa! ¡Pantalla de carga! #¡Algunas prendas hacen que hagas bailes especiales! #A ver calmadito. #¡Ábrete sesamo! #¡Ahora con 100% mas tips! #Algunas cañas de pescar atraen peces bastante peculiares. #¡¿Acaso le pides tips a otro?! #¿Bonita pantalla de carga, no? #Busca tantos Tips como puedas, linda niña #Beeb Boop #Bajo la Plaza hay un lugar muy cool. #Cuando la vida te da limones.. ¿Para qué quieres limones? #Para eliminar el olor a ajo de tus manos, frota un limón sobre ellas... #¡Lee un libro de la biblioteca en la Sala de calderas! #Nadie sabe de donde salió el huevo misterioso, algunos dicen que de otros tiempos... #Cuadrado X L1 R1 Triangulo Circulo L2 R2 para vidas infinitas. #Cosima guarda un gran secreto... #Cuenta la leyenda de un Fluffy que evoluciono a un dragón con ira de venganza. #Caroline eliminada. #¡Corre al viento Tiroalblanco! #¡Colecciona todo los pins! #Cosima is love. Cosima is life! #Cuando una abeja y un pajarito se quieren mucho, crean un cpps. #Confía en las buenas personas. #¨contraseña¨ es una mala contraseña. #¿Donde esta Bubble Gum? #Debajo el Iceberg yace un gran secreto. #¿Donde estará el Sensei de ese viejo Dojo? #Tú conciencia es tu guía #Despierte, Sr Freeman. #DJ Maxx fue el DJ de la vieja disco.. hasta el día del accidente. #A secret, huh? #¿Estás despierto? #EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE #